Tamotsu The Shinigami Avenger
by Drobi
Summary: Tamotsu a boy who had his life turn upside down as a mysterious man murdered his parents. But Tamotsu survived and must become strong to take revenge. In order to do that he wields a Zanpakutou that has the ability to copy other Zanpakutous and the only Zanpakutou he saw was Ichigo's Zangetsu. Watch as Tamotsu holds the fake Zangetsu in his hands and survive in a world of darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Takahiro owns Akame Ga Kill! and Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I own nothing. Except for my OC Tamotsu and the mask! Even though the mask looks like Ichigo's, I just changed the patterns of his mask and made my own version of the mask.**

 **Authors Notes: Hey guys! This is Drobi here and decided to make a Akame Ga Kill! fanfiction story with an first time Bleach OC! So please leave a review if you like this story! I think I made this chapter short and made a few errors, but please bear with it.** **So, until then, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: The Hole in the Heart**

Darkness. A boy who was no more than twelve years old was floating in the darkness. He looked around and saw nothing but darkness all around him. He couldn't remember why he was here. Nor couldn't remember his past. The only thing he remember was his name and the day when everything went his life turned into despair.

His name was **Tamotsu, which meant defender or protector**. But he couldn't bring himself to call himself a protector because of that day...

...The horrible day of his parents death and the hole of his heart. It happened so fast, like a blink in an eye. He was just walking with his parents, probably went for shopping and all of a sudden dozens of mask monsters with holes in their chest were in front of them.

The mask monsters roared as they charged. Then as soon as the mask monsters had gone closer, his parents told him to run. But Tamotsu wanted to stay with them, but his parents had yelled again to run.

So, he ran as fast as he can. Tamotsu was running until he couldn't run anymore. He was wondering why this had to happened and why now?! The boy stopped running as he was now far away and wondered what happened to his parents. He was making thoughts of how those monsters had killed and eaten them. Tamotsu couldn't stand the thought and decided to run back to see if they are okay.

Then, as Tamotsu was going to back to where his parents was, he saw a tall hooded figure in front of him and in an instant...

 **STAB!**

Tamotsu's vision was red in a split second and couldn't move. He slowly looked down and saw that the hooded figure impaled his chest with some sort of glowing sword. As the hooded figure's sword went out of Tamotsu's chest and Tamotsu fell down to the ground as he coughed up and losing blood. His vision was getting darker by the second, but he was able to see a hooded figure walking towards him.

The hooded figure stared at Tamotsu while Tamotsu was staring at the hooded figure and wondering why he was here.

" **So you're still alive, boy** ," The hooded figure's voice sounded like a man in his twenties or thirties. Then Tamotsu heard something. Something that he wished and hoped he had never heard. He saw from the far distance from the woods and saw...

...He saw that those monster had torturing his parents by ripping them apart piece by piece. He could see their blood and organs falling out of their bodies.  
Tamotsu tried to help them, but couldn't has he was losing too much blood and the hooded man was blocking him.

" **I** **t's useless. There's nothing you can do, but share the same fate...** " The hooded man said as Tamotsu glared at him angrily as he wanted to kill the man in front of him. But Tamotsu's vision began to blur and getting even darker.

Tamotsu cried. It was the only thing he can do now as he was now dying and watching his parent's corspes being devoured.

The hooded man then looked down at Tamotsu and said, " **Tell me boy, do you want vengence?** "

Tamotsu glared viciously at response. Of course he wanted revenge. He wanted to kill this man and completely eradicate him! Then the hooded man saw a shadow behind Tamotsu and saw a dark portal.

" **I see...** " the hooded man said. Then Tamotsu felt no pain and felt he could stand up. He couldn't wait for any opportunity so he tried to attack the hooded man, but was grabbed by the neck.

" **If you to have vengence for your parents, then become stronger. Never be a merciful man who never takes a life, become merciless. Kill any enemies that you see to become stronger. Never hesitate to cut down your foe and never trust any you see. And become a demon. If you do all this then I will let you know when the time comes to face me.** "

That was all Tamotsu heard as the hooded man threw him into the portal. Then at a split second he saw a orange hair man, with a sword that looked like a khyber knife, cut down the mask monsters that killed his parents and that was all Tamotsu saw as the portal closed, making his vision pitch black.

And then there he was, completely in the darkness. "Did I die?" He thought that he was dead since he was here. ...So this was it? This is how he died?! The boy couldn't accept it. He wanted to kill the hooded man that murdered his parents. Tamotsu struggled and he finally moved! He straighten himself and felt that he had landed in the ground.

Then he saw a giant mask face appeared in front of him and it roared making the boy was completely petrified. But he clenched his fist with anger. "No. No more running." He had to do something to kill what was in front of him. He had to kill it. He needed power! Then he saw many white ribbons and saw that there was a one red ribbon. He saw that the monster was coming, he didn't know what to do so he just grabbed the red ribbon and pulled it.

There he saw a box and when it opened, he saw a sword. The boy didn't had time to think so he tried to pull it but he couldn't take it out. "It's not budging?!"  
He saw the monster coming closer and closer, waiting to eat him. Is this where he was going to die?

 **NO!** He will not be eaten by the monster that is coming for him. He tried pulling the sword with all his strength. His hands started to bleed as he was gripping to hard. "Come on! I can't die here! I need to find that bastard and take vengence for my parents! SO I CAN'T DIE HERE!" Tamotsu screamed with all his might and finally he pulled out the sword!

 **Whoosh!**

A blinding wind had surrounded Tamotsu and the monster was pushed back by the wind. As the wind was died down...

 **Slashed!**

The mask monster was cut by half and it dissapeared. The boy had slashed the monster down. Now that the monster was defeated, he looked around and it was still darkness everywhere. He had no idea how to get out of the darkness, what if he was gonna be trapped here forever?! Then he saw that the monster that was cut by half turned into a mask. It was a normal mask, but the boy knew it wasn't. It was one of the monster mask since he can feel an ominous feeling and there was some sort of a pattern in the mask. It had a giant circle and had an X inside of it. It also had a lighting bolt underneath the right eye.

The boy slowly approached the mask and soon as he got closer, the mask glowed with a bright light and the boy had to cover his eyes.

Tamotsu began to opened his eyes and saw the blue sky and clouds. He stood up and saw that he was in a forest. Then he saw what he was wearing. He was wearing some sort of black shihakusho and wearing sandals with white socks.

"...Is this all a dream?" Tamotsu said. He wished that everything that happened was just a dream and thought that he was sleeping on his very comfortable bed, and as soon as wake up he would see his parents.

But the moment he saw his sword on his back, he gripped his fist that blood was coming out and thought, 'It isn't... a dream.' Tamotsu just wanted to just cry right now and just let it all out.

But he couldn't. Tamotsu was getting tired of crying and focus all of his emotion into rage and revenge towards the hooded man who did this to him.

He saw a lake and decided to wash his face. As Tamotsu began to walked to the lake, he saw his reflection. Tamotsu had a black hair down to his neck, blue eyes, and straight hair and bangs. He lifted his shirt and saw a scar in his chest. "It must've been that man." It was the only thing that Tamotsu could think of since he was stabbed in the chest.

Tamotsu then unsheathe his sword and looked at it for a moment. He saw that the sword was a katana and that it had a black sheath, black hilt, and a oval plated guard. He tried a few swings and it was releasing lots of winds that made the trees move. He then swung a full power swing and it made a slash in the water.

 **GRRRRRR...**

Then Tamotsu heard growling behind him and saw it was a giant tiger that had red eyes, yellow furs, and had lots of horns. Tamotsu readied himself and lifted his sword. The tiger attacked and tried to use his claws at Tamotsu. But Tamotsu saw the attack and dodged it with ease. The tiger growled in frustration and tried to attack again. But Tamotsu was able to see the attacks again and keep dodging. He could see the attacks moving slow as a snail and dodge it like nothing.

Then Tamotsu decided to end this as he was getting tired of doding and needed to be in the offensive. He rushed to the tiger and cutted it down in half. Tamotsu felt the blood splatter on his face and wiped it off. Tamotsu looked at the blood for a moment and then turned his hand to a fist.

"It's not enough..." Tamotsu knew that taking down the man who killed his parents will take more than killing that tiger. He needed to become stronger, faster,  
and powerful. He needed more power. But in order to obtain the power is to train, kill, and gain experience.

Then Tamotsu heard more growling and saw many different monsters in the trees, the grass, and the skies. In front of him was dozens of tigers growling at him.  
Tamotsu readied his sword and charged at them. Right now he needed to get as strong as possible to take revenge and get justice for his parents.

Then a black portal opened behind Tamotsu at the lake. As it was opened, a black hooded anonymous person was hiding in the darkness. It was the same hooded man who killed Tamotsu's parents. When the hooded man threw Tamotsu in the portal, He decided to also enter through the portal and watched as Tamotsu was slaying the beasts.

" **I was ordered to kill you as you are a threat of his Majesty, but maybe you can defeat him if you get more older and stronger. As you are the only one who can kill him." The hooded man then walked deep inside the forests. "So please for my sake become strong for the war and the sake of the world. Until then, become strong... Boy, the one who wields the...** "

 **To be continued.**

 **Author's Notes: Okay. First off I ALWAYS wanted to create a dark protagonist OC avenger forever! And second I'm gonna put this fanfiction on hold until I finish Dragon Ball Z A New Life as I see many reviews to get on the next chapter, so don't worry I'm almost finish with it. So until then, later!**

 **P.S. Sorry for not updating. I know it's been a while, but I have school and I've been busy as hell. So yeah. See ya later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Takahiro owns Akame Ga Kill! and Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I own nothing except for my OC Tamotsu and the mask!**

 **Chapter 2: Meeting The Master of The Lightning**

 **Slash!**

A boy with black hair down to his neck, blue eyes, straight hair, and bangs cutted down a giant centipede in half with a katana that had a black hilt with a oval plated guard.

The boy was name Tamotsu, which meant defender and protector.

"Phew," Tamotsu wiped the blood on his face as the giant centipede's blood splatter on his face. It's been three months since Tamotsu had been training in the forest. He'd been killing many different beast and creatures with ease and started to feel that he wasn't getting any stronger.

"It's not enough..." Tamotsu remembered that day when he watched helplessly while his parents were being ripped apart and eaten by masked monster summoned by the hooded man. Just fighting and killing these creatures aren't going to make him strong enough. He needed to find more strong opponents in order to become stronger and faster as Tamotsu knew that it would take everything he got to fight the hooded man.

Tamotsu sighed. Right now he needed to calm down and focus on his training. He then decided on what to do with the dead centipede. He doesn't know if the centipede will be edible and Tamotsu is, for sure, not going to eat it because he had a bad feeling that it would taste bad. He then decided to find more monsters to get some food.

" **!** " Then Tamotsu felt something coming straight at him so he dodged to the right and took jumped back to see the attacker. Tamotsu's eyes widened as he see a black coaked hooded man.

' _It's him...!_ ' Tamotsu thought. He clenched his teeth and tightened his sword. Tamotsu wasn't sure if he can take him, but the man in front of him is the man who had murdered his parents! He was right there in Tamotsu's sight! So Tamotsu charged in rage his slashed his sword at the hooded man.

The black hooded man blocked Tamotsu's sword but was pushed back. Tamotsu kept repeatingly slashing his sword at the black hooded man and was pushing him back.

' _Alright so far so good!_ ' Tamotsu thought he got this in the bag! He could do this! He could avenge his parents! All he needed was an opening and deal a final blow.

 **Clang!**

Tamotsu swung his sword upwards and the black hooded man blocked but lost his balanced.

' _Now!_ ' Tamotsu saw the opening and went for a stab to his heart...

 **Splat!**

Tamotsu felt a sharp pain and wetness on his left arm. He looked to his right to see a sword on his right shoulder and blood. The black hooded man had gotten behind Tamotsu and slashed him in his left arm.

"Wha-?!" Tamotsu couldn't make any sense of it. He was sure that he was right in front of him, so why didn't Tamotsu stabbed the black hooded man but instead got slashed by the arm?!

Tamotsu pulled back and grabbed his left arm to see the cut. It wasn't too bad, just a minor injury. He saw the black hooded dashed towards him and ready himself to block and dodge his attacks. However the black hooded man was swinging at speed Tamotsu had never seen before. And not only that the black hooded man had insane strength making Tamotsu almost sending him in the air.

' _So fast!_ ' Tamotsu thought as he was barely dodging and blocking. He got cuts in his arms, legs, and one cut in his left cheek. Tamotsu saw the black hooded man's blade going upwards and blocked it, leaving Tamotsu wide open. The black hooded man lift his sword up and slashed down to cut Tamotsu in half.

 **Splat!**

Tamotsu was cut in the right shoulder and blood spurted out. Tamotsu wasn't cut in half, but was still cut in both shoulders and was bleeding fast. He felt the blade coming out of his shoulder and Tamotsu kneed down to the ground. Tamotsu grabbed his right shoulder and wince in the pain.

' _Damn it..._ ' Tamotsu thought as he gripped tightly on his shoulder, ' _This is bad. I thought I could overpower hime with pure strength and speed. But he far surpass me in both of them and is striking places I've never seen before._ ' Tamotsu felt, for the second time, that he was going to die.

' _But so what?! So he simply surpass me in everything. In strength, speed, power, and skill! But I don't care... All I want is to kill the bastard in front of me. If I can't, then why the hell did I survive?!_ '

A few seconds pass and the black hooded man pointed his sword at Tamotsu to end this. But the black hooded man saw Tamotsu grip his sword and stood up, with his hair covering his face. The black hooded man saw an invisible aura surrounding Tamotsu and the aura bursted, unleashing a heavy wind. The black hooded man saw Tamotsu uncovering his face and his eyes were glowing blue. And in a split second...

 **Slash! Splat!**

Tamotsu was instantly infront of the black hooded man slashed him through the left shoulder. The black hooded man couldn't see the attack as Tamotsu had gotten faster. The black hooded man looked behind and saw Tamotsu dashing at insane speed. Tamotsu swung his blade upwards sending the black hooded man flying back.

The black hooded man recovered, from the air, and landed to the ground. He saw that his left arm was bleeding, but a minor cut. The black hooded man sees Tamotsu with glowing blue eyes and had a uncharacterized smirk in his face.

" **What's wrong?!** " Tamotsu said, talking in a completely different attitude, " **You've gotten much slower this time!** " Tamotsu was just on death's door, but now he felt like he was reborned. He just felt a sudden impulse after being slashed by the right shoulder and felt power instead of pain.

" **I don't what's happening, but I like it! I feel no pain in my body and power is overflowing into me!** " Tamotsu blitz forward and striked. He was now pushing back and dodging every attack the black hooded man. Tamotsu was feeling great every second. He was going to win, he was gonna kill the hooded man, he'll finally have vengeance for his parents!

Tamotsu saw the black hooded man parried his attack and slash his sword down. Tamotsu smirked and was about to parry his sword and then stab him in the chest.

But...

 **Slash! Shatter!**

The moment the black hooded man's sword striked at Tamotsu's sword. Tamotsu's sword tip was cut off. Tamotsu frozed as he saw his sword somewhat broken. He realize that it was all the monsters he had fought which had meant that his sword was at it's limits. What's worse all that power that Tamotsu had inside him and vanished in an instant.

"...!" Tamotsu then realized that the black hooded man's sword was in the air radiating with lightning. Tamotsu saw the sword going down at unseen speed and...

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Tamotsu was send flying and fall to the ground.

" **(Cough)!** Gah!" Tamotsu coughed up blood and felt numbed. He tried to get up, but couldn't move and instead felt excruciating pain.

Tamotsu's vision began to grow dark and saw a shadow. He looked up to see the black hooded man.

' _This is it..._ ' Tamotsu couldn't move and his conscious began to grow darker. ' _I'm sorry, Mom... Dad... I couldn't avenge your death... I tried. I really tried to take revenge, but I can't. He's too strong... I'll be seeing you two real soon._ ' Tamotsu then lost consciousness.

The black hooded man looked down at the young boy that was unconscious.

"Hmph. Not bad, kid. Not bad at all."  
...

" **(Pant)... (Pant)... (Pant)... (Pant)...** " Tamotsu was running in the dark. He was being chased by the mask monster and he didn't had his sword. He was running for dear life and just kept running. Then he saw a light and it showed two shadows. One was had a masculine form and one had a feminine form.

"Mom! Dad!" Tamotsu couldn't see them clearly, but he felt like he knew it was his parents! But the moment he got close to them Tamotsu saw blood. He saw in horror that his parents were splattering blood in front of him, like they had explode.

 **STAB!**

Tamotsu then felt a pain in his chest. He looked down to see a hand impaled his chest and looked in front of him and saw the hooded man.

" **You failed to save them. Now you will share the same fate.** " The hooded man pulled out his hand out of Tamotsu's chest and he fell down to the ground-

" **!** " Tamotsu then opened his eyes and saw the dark sky. Tamotsu sigh and thought, 'It was only a dream. No. A nightmare.' Dream didn't sound like the right word for Tamotsu as it was hellish nightmare as he remember that day. He tried his best to forget that nightmare but it always haunts him every single day and it will not end until he gets revenge of the man who killed his parents.

Tamotsu looked around, as he was still lying in a sheet of bed, and saw a campfire and saw a black hooded figure. Tamotsu widened his eyes and replaced it with anger.

"You...!" Tamotsu tried to stand up, but couldn't as his body was still numb after that attack the black hooded man inflicted on him.

"Ah! You're awake, kid!" The black hooded man said as Tamotsu noticed that the voice was different. He wasn't the man who killed his parents. The voice sounded more energetic, instead of being dark and cold hearted. Tamotsu surmise that the man is around the the age of 20-30's, judging from his voice. The black hooded man took his hood off, allowing Tamotsu to see the mysterious man's face.

Tamotsu was right that the man was at somewhere at the age of his 20-30's. He had spiky dark hair that reached down to his neck and brown eyes. Tamotsu couldn't see what he was wearing as the black hooded cloak wrapped around him, like a blanket wrapping around.

"Man! I'm suprised that you're pretty strong, for a kid!" The man said while Tamotsu had no choice but to listen as his numb body cannot move, "To think that you are able to kill all of those Danger Beasts for your age, able to keep up with my attacks, and even survive my lightning attack."

"..." Tamotsu said nothing but listen to the man's ranting. Right now, Tamotsu felt like the idiotic person in the world as he just didn't take a second to think that the man in front of him isn't the same man who killed his parents and attacked him out of rage.

"...Well I guess I could say that you mistook me for someone else, then?" The man said as he hit a bullseye. Tamotsu avert his gaze on the ground as the man took that as a yes. " Well I guess partially some of it was my fault," The man said as he shrug his shoulders, "I sneak attacked you first and didn't say a word. So yeah, sorry about that." The man apologized.

Then the man just realized something. "Oh yeah! Where are my manners! My name is **Arashi** ," The man, Arashi, introduced himself, "So, what's yours?"

"...Tamotsu. That's my name..." Tamotsu answered.

"Ahh... Nice name, Tamotsu. That name is mean protector," Tamotsu flinched as he heard his name definition, "Well my name, Arashi, means **storm** as I am a master of lightning. Cool, ain't it!" Arashi said as he took out his sword for Tamotsu to see a closer look.

Arashi's sword was a katana that was kinda blueish, with a green hilt, and a hexagonal guard. Tamotsu also noticed that the blade was radiating with electricity.

"Like it?" Arashi showing off his blade, "It's called **Storm Bringer** it has the power to control the clouds and turn them to thunder clouds giving me the power to manipulate lightning as I wish, and it's also one of the lost 48 weapons of the **Teigus**."

Tamotsu then raised one eyebrow and asked, " **Teigu**? What's that?" He know about Arashi's sword and how it works but doesn't know about Teigus.

Arashi then looked at Tamotsu, surprised, "Eh?! You don't know what **Teigus** are?!" Tamotsu simply nodded. Arashi scratched his head, "Wow. I guess you must be in a different country if you don't know what Teigus are."

Arashi inhale and exhale as he was ready to tell the story about the Teigus. "Alright then sit up so I could tell you about the Teigus." Tamotsu just looked at him and said, "In case you don't know, I can't move at all when you hit me with that lightning attack."

"Oh," Arashi said and scratched his head laughing, "Sorry about that."

He then clapped his hand and speaked, "Okay, time to let you know about the **Teigus**. **Teigus** are mysterioous and extremely powerful relics that were created from the **First Emperor** , who who feared that the Empire he had founded would eventually fall. To prevent this, he gathered many materials and hired many scientists throughout the world to make strong weapons and defenses. The creation of the **Teigu** are the result of their efforts. There were fourty-right **Teigu** in all, but almost half of them were lost during a civil war about five centuries. Several **Teigu** have seem to be destroyed; and there's no telling how many of the original fourty-eight remain."

Tamotsu took all this information and wondered how strong these Teigus were. He started to think that if he could hold one of these **Teigus** maybe it would be enough- Tamotsu shook his head, in his thoughts, it wouldn't be enough so he should just depend on his swor-

"! Where's my sword?" Tamotsu asked Arashi. Arashi showed Tamotsu's sword in it's sheath and unsheath it to see that the tip of the sword was gone.

"Sorry about that," Arashi apologizes, but man to think that you were able to push me back when I wounded you." Arashi change the subject and complimenting Tamotsu. "But if you were to fight a skill warrior, like me, then you were be dead by the first strike. Your fighting style is sloppy and swinging your sword in every direction you could see. That's not good experience if you want to be a warrior."

"I don't care being a warrior. All I care about is gaining power and crush anyone who stands in my way. Besides it's fine that I don't have a fighting style because the enemy will have difficult of following my pattern of attack. I just need to get strong and fast." Tamotsu said as he thought that is the only way to win a battle.

Arashi sighed and shook his head, "While it is good to have an unpredictable attacks, speed, and power you will be killed if you keep doing this kind of method.  
It doesn't matter if you have speed and power if you happened to fight a enemy who is very skillful he or she will read your attacks easy and slashed you down."

"..." Tamotsu had nothing to say. He was defeated right now by Arashi who was a skill warrior and Tamotsu who had just swinging his sword randomly faster and stronger. Then Tamotsu asked, "What's going to happen me, now?" Even though Tamotsu had mistaken Arashi as the hooded man who killed his parents he still attack him out of rage.

Arashi put his hand to his chin for a few moment to think. Tamotsu just looked at Arashi, awaiting what kind of fate will bring upon him.

Arashi looked at Tamotsu with a cheerful face, "Become my apprentice!"

Tamotsu blinked twice. "Huh?"

"I can see that you have massive potential and you don't know how to tap into it. I can also trach you some of my sword techniques. If you want to get stronger, then become my apprentice to find that hidden power of yours to become stronger!" Arashi said as he welcome open arms to Tamotsu.

"...Why would you want me to be your student?" Tamotsu thought that Arashi was either joking or an idiot.

"What? You don't want to?"

"We had just met, not too long ago, and now you want me as your apprentice? How would you ever know that I could stab you in the back or run away from you?"

Arashi looked suprised a second, then smiled. "Well then how else are you going to get even stronger if you don't accept. I mean you can just keep killing those danger beasts and still get experience, but it's gonna take some time. However if you train with a skillful warrior, like me, then you can get strong even faster."

"..." Tamotsu said nothing and was unsure of accepting Arashi's offer of him being his apprentice.

Arashi sighed and talked, "Listen, Tamotsu. You're strong I can say that. You have a huge amount of potential inside of you, but you don't know how to unleash it. However you were able to do it when you were drive into a corner."

Tamotsu was confused at first but he figured it out as, when they fought, Tamotsu felt a surge of energy boosted up.

"So in order for you to control and wield that power become my apprentice. I don't know how to help you unlock it, but I'll try my best to help you get to it."  
As Arashi said that Tamotsu was still unsure so he asked one last question.

"Why me?" Tamotsu asked Arashi, who raised one eyebrow. "There are probably"

"Well that's simple..." Arashi smiled at Tamotsu. "We're pretty similar you and I."

Tamotsu widened his eyes. "What do you mean?"

As Tamotsu asked another question Arashi stood up and stretched. "I'll tell you one day. So then... Will you accept my offer?"

Tamotsu thought about this, ' _In order to kill the man responsible for killing my parents, then I need to get every oppurtunity to gain experience, skills, speed,_  
 _techniques, and strength. So in order to become stronger quicker, then..._ '

As Arashi was waiting for Tamotsu answered, Tamotsu looked at Arashi with determination and said, "Alright. I accept your offer."

Arashi smiled as Tamotsu was now his apprentice, "Alright! Then starting until morning we'll start lesson one!" Tamotsu see Arashi lie down on the ground and slept.

Tamotsu looked at the night sky and thought, _'So starting tomorrow... I wonder what kind of training I'll be doing tomorrow._ ' Tamotsu then felt his eyes were getting heavy and yawned, ' _Well I'll sleep and get ready for the training day._ ' Tamotsu close his eyes and sleep took over him.

 **To be continued.**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Drobi: Hey guys! I know that I said I'll be focusing on finishing my Dragon Ball Z A New Life Fanfiction, but I just wanna add another chapter in this fanfiction. And I also see that I've been getting bad reviews on this chapter. T_T (sigh). Well anyway this is all I gotta say, and as always (I don't even know why do I keep saying this?) sorry for the huge delay of time. See you later! And also if, you want to, you can post some good reviews, please.**

 **P.S.: I'll put my character's info in my fanfiction because why not? And also Arashi yeah he's also a OC, same goes for the Hooded Man, I made for this chapter as Tamotsu will be trained by Arashi to get strong to defeat the hooded man. Alright, here are the infos.**

 **Also, I'm not gonna give away my OC's, in case all of you people are getting the wrong idea.**

 **Tamotsu: Tamotsu is a boy who had his parents brutally murdered by a hooded man and gave Tamotsu a scar in his chest. Tamotsu woke up in a forest with a black shihakusho and a katana and been training to take revenge. Tamotsu's personality was emotionless and the only thing he feels his wrath of vengeance of the hooded man. His name means Defender or Protector in japanese.**

 **Arashi: Arashi name meant Storm in japanese and also carries one of the fourty-eight Teigus, the Storm Bringer. The Teigu, Storm Bringer, has the power to change the weather to change into thunder clouds letting Arashi to manipulate lightning anyway he wish. His personality is energetic and full of excitement.**

 **The Hooded Man: There's not much to know this man, but he's the one who killed Tamotsu's parents and gave him a scar on his chest. It seemed like the hooded man didn't kill Tamotsu because he thinks Tamotsu might be useful for him for some reason.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Takahiro owns Akame Ga Kill! and Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I own nothing except for my OC Tamotsu, Arashi, the Hooded Man, and the Hollow Mask!**

 **Chapter 3: The Slaying Moon Sword And The Piercer Of The Heavens**

Tamotsu found himself in a barren wasteland and looked around. Then saw something in the distance and saw a sword. As Tamotsu took a closer look he widened his eyes.

"This is the sword that the orange hair guy had." Tamotsu said as the sword was an oversized khyber knife, has no tsuba, no proper hilt, a cloth-wrapped tang, and has a black blade with a silver edge. It was right there stabbed on the desert ground. Tamotsu looked around the desert to see if the orange haired man was here, but wasn't. Tamotsu decided to grab the sword to see if he can wield it.

" **...!** " Before Tamotsu could grab the sword he felt someone or something behind him and turned around. He saw what was a dark shadowy figure that had no appearance of a human being.

Tamotsu felt a sweat roll down his cheek. He didn't know how the anonymous figure end up behind him, but it felt like it wasn't going to attack Tamotsu.

Tamotsu still kept his guard up and ask the dark figure thing, "W-Who are you?"

The dark figure wasn't saying anything for a few moments and then it said something. " **My name is-** "

 **...**

 **...**

" **!** " Tamotsu then woke up to see the blue cloudy skies. ' _A dream?_ ' Tamotsu thought. But Tamotsu was able to remember that dream so clearly. Like how he remember the shape of the sword the orange hair man had and the dark anonymous figure.

"Hey you awake, Tamotsu?" Tamotsu heard Arashi's voice and saw him had a large backpack, his sword, or **Teigu: Storm Bringer** , on his back and his black cloak still surrounding him.

"Yeah." Tamotsu responded. He got up and notice that the numb and pain on his body was gone. He saw that there were multiple bandages around his upper body and decided to remove them. As he removed all the bandages he saw the scar on his chest and Tamotsu frowned.

When Arashi was wrapping the bandages to tend Tamotsu's wounds he saw the scar on his chest that look like he was stabbed or impaled. Arashi wanted to ask how Tamotsu had gotten the scar, but since Tamotsu look like he didn't want to talk about it at all. So he'll decided to wait until Tamotsu feel like telling him.

Until then, Arashi walked up to Tamotsu and give him back his sword. "Here's your sword." Arashi took out Tamotsu's sword from the large bag and Tamotsu grabbed it and placed it on his waistbelt.

"Alright. Let's go." Arashi said as he was ready to depart from the forest with Tamotsu.

"Where?" Tamotsu asked as he looked around the forest. "I don't see any exit out of the forest and just see trees, leaves, and monsters."

Arashi pointed west and in the distance was a light. "That's the exit."

"It was right there?!" Tamotsu exclaimed. When Tamotsu was in the forest, he couldn't find the exit anywhere.

"Well I did carry you to this campfire because we were in the middle of the forest. That's where all the **Danger Beasts** will show up."

" **Danger Beasts?** " Tamotsu said in confusion.

Arashi looked at him with a one raised eyebrow, but remembered that Tamotsu wasn't familiar about anything around they were at. " **(sigh)** , right you don't know anything. Well short version, **Danger Beasts** are also refer to as **Risk Species** are fearsome creatures in the world. They are extremely hostile and will attack any human who dares to wander into their territory."

"So what I've been fighting in the past six months were all Danger Beasts?" Tamotsu said as he remember fighting with wolves, centipedes, and other beasts.

"Yep," Arashi nod. "All right enough distractions. Let's get out of here." As Arashi and Tamotsu got out of the forest they begun to walk on a road. Tamotsu saw a rocky mountain ahead and up ahead there were a couple of hidden shadows move.

"So where are we going?" Tamotsu ask Arashi as they were walking up the mountains.

"I told you, Tamotsu. We're starting lesson one." Arashi and Tamotsu reached the top of the mountains Tamotsu saw a crater full of multiple danger beasts.

"Arashi, what's this abo-!" Tamotsu was about ask why they were here to kill Danger Beasts when Tamotsu thought they were gonna train together, but Tamotsu saw Arashi swung his sword and Tamotsu barely dodged it by stepping back. However...

 **Crack!**

" **UWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** " Tamotsu made a wrong choice as when he stepped back at the edge of the cliff a piece of the rock broke off and made Tamotsu lose his sense of balance causing him to fall to the crater. Tamotsu was now falling in high speed and getting faster to the ground. Tamotsu had to think fast and unsheath his broken sword and stabbed it to the wall. He felt he was getting slower and slower and landed in the ground safely.

"Alright! Nicely done, Tamotsu!" Arashi complimenting him.

"Arashi, what was that for?! I thought that since I became your apprentice we would train together like fighting each other." Tamotsu said angrily.

"You shouldn't take your eyes off, Tamotsu." Arashi said in a cold attitude and looked at Tamotsu in cold emotionless eyes.

 **Thump!**

Tamotsu felt the ground shaked a little and looked below to see one of the giant cockroach-like beast in front of him and throw one of its claw at Tamotsu.  
Tamotsu managed to dodge the attack and looked at Arashi angrily.

"Arashi! Was that a lie that you wanted me to be your apprentice and instead you made me food to be eaten by these monsters?!"

"All I said we would start lesson one. You thought that because you just accept my offer it automatically makes you my apprentice? Sorry, but it doesn't work that way. The only way to fully become my apprentice is to make sure that you are strong enough to pass through all of my lessons. If you could do that, then I'll train you. Until then, good luck." Arashi said as he crossed his arms to observe Tamotsu.

Tamotsu gritted his teeth and decided to concentrate on killing the cockroach-like monster. "Will you at least tell me what this thing is?!" Tamotsu said as he unsheath his broken sword.

Arashi thought about this and shrug, "Sure why not? The one you are fighting is called an **Earth Dragon** and it has the ability to dig underground. That's all I can say."

' _ **(Sigh)**. That's all he gotta say, huh?'_ Tamotsu thought as he was ticked off. ' _But it should be fine. I faced many monsters and this one isn't any different.'_ Tamotsu charged forward and tried to slash at the Earth Dragon, but it made no damage of anything to the Earth Dragon.

"Wha-?!" Tamotsu was for sure that it could of at least did some damage to the Earth Dragon, but it didn't even make a dent! Tamotsu saw the Earth Dragon's right claw coming straight at him and Tamotsu block the attack but was pushed back.

' _I can't push it back!_ ' Tamotsu usually would overpower the monsters with his sword, but he couldn't feel any power in his sword. Tamotsu was send flying and landed hardly in the ground.

" **(Cough)** Gah!" Tamotsu coughed up blood and looked at his sword which was now more broken then before, now it's unusable for battle.

' _Crap! My sword!'_ It was the only weapon Tamotsu had with him and now he was unarmed, powerless. He also noticed that the other Danger Beast's eyes are straight at Tamotsu as a predator targeting their prey.

 **ROOOOOOOARRRR!**

As all of the Danger Beasts, including the Earth Dragon, were rushing at Tamotsu, he had no choice but to run.

' _Damn it..._ ' Tamotsu saw one danger beast that was next to him trying to claw him, but Tamotsu managed to get away but with a scratch on his left side of his head.

' _Damn it...!_ ' Tamotsu then saw a grasshopper looking giant beast jumped above him and tried to use it's claws to behead Tamotsu, but Tamotsu duck and roll forward, barely made it out of there.

' _DAMN IT_!' Tamotsu then remember the day when he had to run away when his parents were being killed by the mask monsters. Now he was next. ' _Why do I always have to run?! This is so pathetic, but I can't do anything with my sword broken as it is now!'_

Tamotsu was still running and still has his broken sword. Then he remember about the orange hair man and how he was able to slay those mask monster easily with the large khyber knife sword. ' _If... If only I had that sword, then maybe I could've slain those mask monsters and saved my parents. If only I had that sword I could've killed the hooded man._ _If only... **IF ONLY I CAN WIELD THAT SWORD!** '_

 **'Then call it...'**

Tamotsu then heard a distorted voice and found himself in a dark place and in front of him is the dark shadowy figure that was in his dream.

"Y-you're the one that was in my dream..." Tamotsu said to the anonymous figure.

" **You have the power to wield the sword, Tamotsu... You know its name...** " As the dark figure was taken form.

Tamotsu then felt an impulse and felt a piece of memory implanted of him. He felt that... Tamotsu felt that he now knows what the sword's name is, the sword that the orange hair man had.

Arashi saw that Tamotsu had stopped moving while the Danger Beasts were moving closer. Arashi frowned that he thought that Tamotsu had gived up hope and accepted death. Then he saw Tamotsu was in a stance with his sword resting in his left waist and a small wind surrounding him.

 **Tamotsu's mindscape**

" **Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesistate,** " The dark shadowy figure said and his distorted voice began to change into a wise old voice.

Tamotsu felt the impulse getting stronger and power was overflowing to Tamotsu. Tamotsu felt that he now knows of the name of the sword that the orange hair man had. He knows what it is. The sword name was...

" **SHOUT IT OUT! IT'S NAME IS-!"**

" **ZANGETSU!** " Tamotsu has shouted it out the orange hair man's sword's name and swung his sword down to unleash a blue energy blast in the shape of a wave. The blue energy blast and completely eradicated all of the Danger Beasts and the blue energy blast was still going heading straight to Arashi.

Arashi just stepped aside and the blue energy blast kept going straight. Arashi looked at Tamotsu and noticed that his sword had changed. Tamotsu's sword was now an oversized khyber knife with no guard or proper hilt, with a cloth wrapped tang, and has a black blade with a silver edge. It wasn't even shape as a normal sword and it was a little taller of Tamotsu.

Tamotsu had finally know the name of the sword the orange hair man and notice that the sword's size was about his size and not too big unlike the orange hair man's. ' _Must be because of my size._ ' Well Tamotsu knew that the original shape would be too much for him, but now not's the time. He saw Arashi coming down the crater and walked forward.

Arashi walked and looked around to see no sign of any danger beasts. He was impressed that Tamotsu was able to eliminate all of the danger beasts with one swing.  
And not only that, but for Tamotsu to change the shape of his sword and able to fire such a strong energy blast. Arashi guess that the sword was also a Teigu.

"Well now I'm impressed. To think that you were able to kill all those Danger Beasts in an instant and fire such a cool energy blast-"

"Sorry... Arashi." Tamotsu apologizes which made Arashi confused, then he saw Tamotsu lifting his sword up, "But..." Tamotsu's grip on the Zangetsu sword harden and Arashi widen his eyes to see that Tamotsu had taken a stance, "Don't even think you'll get away with what you just did! I'm coming at you with my full power!" Tamotsu said in anger, which made Arashi a little suprised and sighed in the end.

"It's still day time," Arashi said and Tamotsu saw that Arashi drew his Storm Bringer Sword, "so I guess it's time to start lesson two!"

"Lesson two?" Tamotsu said in confusion, but didn't let his guard down. He was going to beat the crap out of Arashi for deceiving him.

Arashi nod and wore a serious face, "Of course. And this will be your final and important lesson, Tamotsu. This lesson is to make sure you are ready if you have the resolve," Arashi said.

"Resolve for what?"

"To deliver the killing blow," Arashi said, which made Tamotsu widened his eyes.

"What do you mea-!" Tamotsu was about to ask Arashi what was this about, until he saw Arashi dashed forward at high speed and tried to stab Tamotsu.

 **Clank!**

Tamotsu was able to block Arashi's stab, but was pushed back.

Arashi pushed harder and send Tamotsu flying. Tamotsu was able to recover and charged at Arashi. He swing his sword vertically, but Arashi dodged it with ease. Tamotsu kept swinging and swinging, but he couldn't make any progress of cutting down Arashi.

 **Clank!**

Arashi got tired of dodging and parried Tamotsu's attack. Tamotsu began to breath heavily. ' _Damn!_ ' Tamotsu wasn't able to swing fast enough because due to Zangetsu's weight.

It was too damn big for Tamotsu size to wield. 'All I can do is to get use to it.' He couldn't really complain and there was no time for it. Tamotsu saw Arashi coming straight at him at swung his sword down. Tamotsu wasn't able to parry, due to Zangetsu's sword, so he decided to dodge roll and was able to dodge Arashi's attack. Then Arashi hold up his sword and Tamotsu saw it radiated with lightning.

 **Rumble!**

Tamotsu saw that the clouds were covering up the blue sky and the clouds turned into thunder clouds. ' _Oh right! Arashi's Teigu, Storm Bringer! It could manipulate lightning at the user's command!_ ' Tamotsu braced himself for anything Arashi had got for him.

 **Tap!**

Arashi was meters away from Tamotsu and in an instant Arashi blitz forward Tamotsu and he was at his range. Tamotsu was shocked and saw Arashi's sword swung up.

 **Clank!**

"Ugh!" Tamotsu was able to block the attack, but the force of the sword was too strong and it left his upper body open. Tamotsu saw Arashi then prepare for a right power kick and Tamotsu didn't had any time to dodge or block.

 **Wham!**

"Gah!" Tamotsu felt excruciating pain as he felt his right upper body kicked by Arashi and was send flying. " **(Cough)! (Cough)!** " Tamotsu coughed up some blood and clutched his right upper body to ease the pain. Tamotsu then saw Arashi walking towards him.

"What a disgrace," Arashi said in dissapointment, "I was sending light attacks and you can't even handle them? Just look at how much damage I inflict on you in such a short time! It's too bear to see." Tamotsu cringe at every insult Arashi was throwing at him and he couldn't argue, "Tamotsu. Your sword resonates only with fear."

As Arashi had said those words Tamotsu's frozed. "Fear?" Tamotsu said in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Arashi frowned and hold his sword up high and said, "I can hear when you fight. When you evade it's like your afraid to be killed. When you attack your afraid to kill!"

Tamotsu gritted his teeth as Arashi said he was afraid to kill. Indeed Arashi was right Tamotsu was afraid, but there was one person that Tamotsu want to kill and isn't afraid to kill.

"T-That's not true!" Tamotsu argued back, "I want to kill the man who was responsible for murdering my parents! The murderer who was the one who gave me the scar on my chest!" Arashi widened his eyes for a second and turn back to emotionless.

' _So his parents were murdered by someone,_ ' Arashi said as he figure out a little bit of Tamotsu's past and how he got the scar.

"Maybe so. But what you are doing now is all wrong. Fear won't bring you victory in battle. Nothing is born of fear." Arashi then aim his sword to the thunder clouds and thunder struck at the sword releasing a huge thunderous aura from the sword waiting to fire at Arashi's command.

"If you want to kill the man who did killed your parents, then you must have the resolve to kill anyone who stands in your way. **If you want to evade, then you must not let it anything hit you! If you attack, then you must kill!** " Arashi said as his eyes had murderous intent that shivered Tamotsu. "Do you see?" Arashi ask Tamotsu as his sword had an onimous aura, "Do you hear what my sword resonates with? It's the resolve to kill you, Tamotsu!"

" **...!** " Tamotsu couldn't move as Arashi's killing intent was weighing him down. For the first time ever Tamotsu had ever feel fear. He had never been so afraid except the day of his parents had died.

"If you really want to become strong, then you must be merciless. You must kill anyone who stands in your way, don't let any emotions distract you, discard them. The only thing you need to have in the battlefield is the resolve to kill. And above all is instinct," Arashi said. He can see the absolute fear at Tamotsu's eye and wait for whatever Tamotsu might do.

Tamotsu widen his eyes as he heard the last word Arashi said. **Instinct**. He then saw images pouring down into his mind he saw a blond old man holding up a sword that was glowing red and saw the orange hair man holding his sword up as well.

" **...!** " Tamotsu felt a impulse inside of him. He wasn't shaking anymore and couldn't feel anything. Except power flowing into him. He stood up and then...

 **Whoosh!**

Arashi then widen his eyes to see Tamotsu lift his sword up high, wind surrounding him, and a gigantic blue energy, same size as Arashi's lightning aura, surrounding Tamotsu's Zangetsu sword waiting to be fired.

Arashi smiled at Tamotsu as he see his eyes were determined to kill Arashi. "There you go, Tamotsu," Arashi said with proud in his voice. He could see that Tamotsu's eyes had the resolved to kill Arashi and will not hesitate.

Both of them were ready to fire their most powerful attacks and then!

"" **HAAAAAAAA!** "" Both Tamotsu and Arashi unleashed their attacks and were on a power struggling. As Tamotsu's blue energy clashes with Arashi's lightining blast attack the entire area was unleashing violent of winds. Then Arashi's lightning was overpowering Tamotsu's energy blast and Tamotsu gritted his teeth.

' _Come on!_ ' Tamotsu thought as he was giving it all he got, ' _I need more power! I can't let myself get beat twice! But... It's too strong!_ ' Tamotsu was beginning to lose hope until...

 **'Tamotsu...'**

...Tamotsu heard the voice in his head. It was his weapon, **Zangetsu** , communicating him.

 **'Say the name of this attack... You know the name...'**

Tamotsu saw another image of the orange hair man who was also firing the blue blast as Tamotsu right now. And as he unleash the blast Tamotsu heard him say something. Two words that are just words, but is somehow words of power for Tamotsu.

 **'SAY IT, TAMOTSU! THE NAME OF THIS ATTACK IS!-'**

" **GETSUGA TENSHO!** " Tamotsu had shouted out the name of his attack and the blue energy blast's size had increase dramatically, overpowering Arashi's lightning blast attack.

" **!** " Arashi was completely suprised of Tamotsu's sudden power boost and saw Tamotsu's energy blast completely destroyed his lightning and it was getting closer.

" **GOOOOOOOO!** " Tamotsu roared with all of his might!

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**!

 **...**

 **...**

 **At the same time, far away from where Tamotsu and Arashi are at the mountain.**

 **Flash!**

"!" A young girl at somewhere at the age of twelve with long black hair down to her back, has red eyes, and wore white red vest shirt with a skirt and had long leg socks with black shoes saw in the distance a blue light that pierced through the skies. She was surprised to see it as seeing a blue light out of nowhere doesn't happened very often.

" **Akame!** " Then the black hair girl, name Akame, saw her friend running up to her.

" **Tsukushi...** " Akame said as revealing the name of her friend. Tsukushi had brown short hair a white shirt with a brown vest, a skirt, and shoes.

"What is that!" Tsukushi said in amazement.

Akame looked back to see the blue light. "I don't know," Akame said.

"Now that is a rare sight," Both Akame and Tsukushi heard a voice behind him and was middle-aged man with blond hair and green eye and a smalle bear. He wore a white shirt with black pants and a red scarf. He also had a sword that had a red hilt and a red sheath in his waistbelt.

" **Father!** " Tsukushi said delightly.

"Father..." Akame said quietly.

Gozuki stared at the blue light that pierce through the skies and frowned. He thought, ' _Looks like I need to inform this to the capital._ ' Gozuki could investigate the source of the blue light, but his 'children' needed training, so he decided not to. But he must inform this because it might be something that could be a threat.

"Father..." Gozuki turned to Tsukushi, "Do you know that that is?"

Akame and Tsukushi saw that Gozuki turned back and said, "Well I'm sure it's nothing," He walks, "Come on, you two. We need to train."

They both nodded and followed him. But Akame took a quick glance to the blue light and then shook her head.

' _I can't get distracted now. I need to follow every order I can to control the peace, so that everyone could live happy. And if I keep doing this I can get back to Kurome!_ ' Akame thought as she will do everything in her power to get back to her sister that was seperated from her.

 **...**

 **...**

 **Back at the mountain where Tamotsu and Arashi are at.**

Smoke had scattered and surrounded the entire mountain and then...

 **Slash!**

The smoke had dissapeared by a lighting sword. "Whew..." Arashi said as he wipe a sweat on his forehead. He saw that his right arm was bleeding a bit, but wasn't fatal. "That was way too close. If it wasn't for my fast reflex and my lightning didn't come down in time to deflect that blast, I would've lost my right arm, or worse my life."

Right before Arashi was hit by Tamotsu's **Getsuga Tensho** , which Arashi heard, and also admit it was a cool name as it meant **Moon Fang Heaven Piercer** , he charged up another lightning and redirected the blast, barely.

Arashi looked back to see the damage and saw two slashed craters, one from him and one from Tamotsu. He looked back to see Tamotsu on his knees while both of his arms was on the khyber knife-like sword.

Arashi took a closer look and saw Tamotsu sleeping while drooling. "Must've drain all of his energy after firing." He then frowned and looked at the new sword Tamotsu was holding. "To be able to kill those Danger Beasts in one swing of energy and able to fire that huge of a blast and able to overpower my lightning blast, means that sword is definitely a Teigu... Or is it?" Arashi then saw the new sword glowed and reverted back to the regular katana that was now fully repaired.

Arashi just shrug. "Well either way, well done, Tamotsu. You cleared all of my lessons. You've now become my apprentice. I'm glad your still alive." Arashi had plan this. Right after Tamotsu was first unconscious, due to Arashi and Tamotsu fighting and Arashi won while Tamotsu was knocked out, Arashi saw a mountain with a crater crawling with Danger Beasts and thought it could be a perfect to test Tamotsu's strength. If Tamotsu had no clue what to do and was about to be devoured, Arashi would rush in and saved him. But Tamotsu exceeded Arashi's expectation and eraticated all of the Danger Beasts with an energy blast and was able to bleed Arashi a little.

Tamotsu open his eyes to see a building in front of him. Tamotsu looked up to see the sky and blink twice. "Huh..." Tamotsu then looked down to see a white void. He froze for a second and then grip the building and hold on for dear life.

"What are you doing?" Tamotsu then heard a old voice and looked up to see a old man who was tall, lean-built, and stoic middle-aged man. He had pale skin, high cheekbones, stubble, and long ragged black hair, with brown highlights. His attire consists of a tattered white dress shirt with an upturned collar and cuffs, black pants, low-heeled boots, and a long, amorphous black overcoat with a burgundy highlight that flares out into ragged ends. He wears brown-tinted, semi-transparent wraparound sunglasses and was standing on the wall of the building.

Tamotsu felt that he knows the old man and remembered the sword back then. He didn't know why he remember the sword but the more he knows about the sword the more he somehow knows the old man.

"Are... you Zangetsu?" Tamotsu said. It was the only explanation Tamotsu could give right now as he felt that he somehow knows the old man.

The old man closed his eyes for a moment, he looked like he was thinking, and open them to answer Tamotsu question, "Yes but no."

Tamotsu was then confused. "What does that mean?"

"If you want to ask more question, then stand up. You won't fall," 'Zangetsu' said. Tamotsu was unsure for a moment but decided to stand up slowly. Tamotsu stood up and didn't fall.

"So are you really Zangetsu? Or are you someone else?" Tamotsu ask his question again.

"I am nothing more than a copy of the original Zangetsu. I have no true name." The Fake Zangetsu said.

"A copy?"

The Fake Zangetsu nodded. "I have no true form and have no true power. However I have the power to copy and become the **Zanpakutou** identically."

" **Zanpakutou?** " Tamotsu said in confusion, "I thought Arashi weapons with supernatural powers would be Teigus?"

"It's because I am not a Teigu according to Arashi's information, Tamotsu," Zangetsu said getting Tamotsu's attention, "Zanpakutou's are weapons that are shaped of the person's soul." Tamotsu's widened his eyes from this information, "When you had learn the name of Zangetsu I took the form of him."

"...Then will your power be the same as the original Zangetsu?" Tamotsu ask another important question. If this Fake Zangetsu can have the exact same power, then maybe... just maybe Tamotsu might have a chance to exact his revenge against the man who killed his parents.

The Fake Zangetsu took a few moments and then said , "I can copy the exact powers, but as you are right now it won't be as strong as the original. You won't match the same powers as the man who with wields the original Zangetsu, but if you can keep training with your master of yours, then it should be possible."

Tamotsu then remembered how Arashi had almost got him killed by those Danger Beasts and by Arashi himself. He frowned at how Arashi could deceived him like that,  
then he remember that he lost consciousness and Arashi could've delivered the final blow on him any seco-!

"He did not betray you." Tamotsu was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard The Fake Zangetsu. "He forced you to drive you into a corner in order for you to unlock your true powers. So don't be angry. Even though he almost try to kill you, he didn't want to at all."

Tamotsu nodded as he understanded, but he was still angry for Arashi had done. But for now, he'll deal with Arashi later and talk to Zangetsu more.

"So... Zangetsu," Tamotsu said as he was just going to call the old man Zangetsu, "About you can copy powers... Is the **Getsuga Tensho** one of the powers from the original Zangetsu?"

The old man nodded, "Yes. At the instant of the slash, your sword absorbs and condenses your energy before releasing it at the tip of the blade, and magnifying the slash attack, which flies forward. That is the power of Zangetsu."

"So is there any other powers that Zangetsu have?" Tamotsu ask more questions. Zangetsu closed his eyes and was quiet for a few moments which was making Tamotsu a little impatient until Zangetsu opens his eyes to answer Tamotsu's question.

"There are. But as you are right now, you won't be able to unlock these powers until you are strong enough." Zangetsu said. Tamotsu was now thinking about the information that was given to him. According to Zangetsu, Zanpakutou and Teigu are different weapons and according to Arashi, there were fourty eight Teigus.

' _So... Are there more Zanpakutous then?_ ' Tamotsu thought about this and was about to ask Zangetsu.

But, before he can ask, Tamotsu then saw the world around him turning into light. "What's going on?!"

"You are beginning to wake up." Zangetsu explained. "Just keep going with your master's training. We'll meet again."

"Wait! How am I suppose to meet you again?!" Tamotsu said. If he wants to learn more about Zangetsu's power, then it's gotta be the Zangetsu that was in front of Tamotsu.

"We will meet again, Tamotsu." Zangetsu said with no doubt that they will meet again. That was the last thing Tamotsu heard as his vision turned white.

 **...**

 **...**

"!" Tamotsu then saw the dark sky and stood half way up. He saw himself wrapped in bandage again and saw he was lying down a camp bed. And looked around to see that Tamotsu was still in the mountain crater. He then notice, angrily, that Arashi was sitting in a rock and created a campfire.

"Ah! You're awake already, Tamotsu? That was fast!" Arashi said.

Tamotsu just glared at him. Even though Zangetsu said that Arashi had forced and helped him unlock his sword he was still angry that Tamotsu almost got eaten by those Danger Beasts.

Tamotsu then saw Arashi then bowed, "I'm sorry..." Arashi apologizes, making Tamotsu a little suprised, "That was way too sudden and I just immediately just send you into a death trap and almost killed you. It was the only way I could think of to get you to unlock your powers and I have no excuse of what I've done."

Tamotsu could see that Arashi was really sorry and just sigh in the end while scratching the back of his head. "It's fine," Tamotsu said, "While it was really messed up how you put me into a monster death trap and almost got me killed by you, but it helped me how to awaken my sword's power. So stop bowing. It's creeping me out."

Arashi stopped bowing, "I see. Thank you," Then Arashi looked at Tamotsu serious, "So are you able to use your Teigu again?" Arashi then toss Tamotsu's sword and Tamotsu caught it.

Tamotsu held it up in the air to summon 'his' sword. "Zangetsu." As Tamotsu had said that his sword had transformed into the khyber-knife sword. Tamotsu show his Zangetsu sword to Arashi and he nodded and stood up.

"Are you able to fire your Getsuga Tensho?" Arashi said which made Tamotsu looked at him by suprised, "I've heard you shouted out when we clashed and I must say that is a pretty cool name. 'Piercer of Heaven,' Man! That's a awesome name!" Arashi said in jealously and then went back to serious, "But enough of that. Can you do it?"

Tamotsu nodded and took position. Tamotsu inhaled and exhaled to get ready and concentrated. Zangetsu said to let the sword absorb his energy and condense it before releasing it at the tip of the blade, and magnifying the slash.

' _Let the sword absorb your energy,'_ Tamotsu thought as his sword was glowing blue, ' _c_ _ondense it before releasing it at the tip of the blade,_ ' then Tamotsu raise his sword, ' _and magnify the slash!_ '

" **Getsuga Tensho**!" Tamotsu fired his Getsuga Tensho and unleashed a giant blue cresent moon energy wave. Tamotsu looked at Arashi who nodded and gave him a thumps up.

"Alright Tamotsu! Well done!" Arashi complimented him.

"Okay, so what's next lesson?" Tamotsu ask ready for more lessons to get even stronger and learn more about Zangetsu's power-

"Oh, we are all done with the lessons," Arashi answered which made Tamotsu blink twice.

"Huh?"

"You've now become my apprentice and passed all of my lessons!" Arashi said.

"...But we will still train, right?" Tamotsu said to assure himself that he and Arashi will train to get Tamotsu stronger.

"Of course, but," Arashi said and stretch and yawn, "I am really tired, I'll think what you have to do. Once we hit a town."

"Wait a town?" Tamotsu said in confusion, "Why do we need to go in a town when we need to train?"

"I said I'll tell you in the morning," Arashi said, "So please let me sleep." Arashi then lie down to the ground to sleep.

But before Arashi can sleep, he ask one last question to Tamotsu, "Say Tamotsu. Where'd you find that Teigu?"

"I just found it in my hand," Tamotsu answered honestly because he found it literally in his hand the moment he woke up in the forest. Arashi raised his eyebrows in confusion, but shrug as he'll take it as a answer.

"Well... **(Yawn)**... Good night, Tamotsu," Arashi said and instantly fall asleep.

"..." As Tamotsu lie down he thought about telling Arashi, in the morning, about that his Zangetsu wasn't a Teigu, but decided not to as he thought Arashi wouldn't believe him. Tamotsu close his eyes and fall asleep.

 **...**

 **...**

 **In the shadows of the mountain crater.**

A cloaked shadow was hiding in the shadows of the mountain craters and looked at the massive hole that crater. It was the hooded man who killed Tamotsu's parents. The hooded man nodded as Tamotsu was doing very well of killing all of the Danger Beasts back in the forest and improving at such fast, and frightening speed.

" **Become strong, boy,** " The hooded man said, " **Strong enough to kill me and, one day, 'Him...'** " The hooded man then got out of the mountain crater and walk to the forest and vanished in the darkness. He will wait patiently until Tamotsu is fully grown and strong enough to take on in the later future.

 **To be continued.**

 **Next Chapter: The Avenger meets the Brainwashed Girl**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Takahiro owns Akame Ga Kill! and Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I own nothing except for this story, my OC Tamotsu, Arashi, the Hooded Man, and the Hollow Mask!**

 **Chapter 4: The Avenger meets the Brainwashed Girl**

Tamotsu was in the darkness, but this time there was no mask monster chasing him. He looked around and saw nothing but darkness.

' _Huh,'_ Tamotsu thought as this time there wasn't any nightmares, ' _Guess I'll just-_ '

 **Throb!**

"Ugh!" Tamotsu's head started to throb and was pounding so hard that he fell down to his knees as the pain was intense. As the pain was getting stronger and stronger, he was starting to see something. He saw buildings destroyed, corspes lying on the ground, and blood everywhere. Then, he saw a man that had a face that looked... inhumane and the man was gritting his teeth with anger as Tamotsu looked to see someone fighting the enraged man.

Tamotsu couldn't see the person as it was too blurry for him to see. But the figure looked like a male and was wearing a black outfit. Tamotsu also see that the person was wielding... a sword?

" **(Gasp)!** " Tamotsu jolted awake and put his right hand to his face. He thought, ' _What was that?_ ' Tamotsu wonder why he was having that dream. But... he felt that it wasn't a dream, but a vision...

"Tamotsu, you awake already?" Tamotsu heard Arashi's voice and nodded. "Alright, then it's time to go."

"Go where?"

"To a town that I know nearby," Arashi said as Tamotsu nodded and got up. He decided to forget it as he felt that vision was distracting him and he couldn't let that happen. Arashi and Tamotsu got their swords and walk out of the mountain crater, they were in when they, 'trained',and walk down a road. As they were walking down the road Tamotsu decided to talk to Arashi to stall time.

"So why do we need to go to a town?" Tamotsu ask Arashi, "You said you would tell me when it was daytime."

"I said I would tell you in the morning," Arashi corrected Tamotsu, "and the reason we are going to a town because you need experience on how you need money. Until you learn to do that, then I'll start your training."

"Money?" Tamotsu said in confusion, "Why do I need money to get stronger?" Arashi sighed as Tamotsu was obsess of getting stronger.

"Tamotsu, to survive this world. You need to learn experience to know how to gain money for food and shelter. In order to do that you must learn to get a job," Arashi explained.

"It sounds like it will be difficuly," Tamotsu said while Arashi nodded.

"Not everything is easy, Tamotsu... Especially in this world," Arashi said and had a serious tone in his least sentence which Tamotsu noticed.

"Is something wrong about this world?" Tamotsu questioned. Then Tamotsu notice the atmosphere around Arashi as Arashi's face turned serious and angry.

"Everything..." Arashi said with a very dark and angry tone, "In this world, it's killed or be killed..."

Tamotsu frowned at how angry Arashi was and started to ask more, "Do you have a grudge on someone?" Tamotsu ask as he thought if Arashi had someone he wanted to kill, like Tamotsu wanting to kill hooded man, then that was why Arashi stated that Tamotsu and Arashi were similar.

"Not only I want to kill that someone..." Arashi said, "I want to kill the source that is rotting this capital."

"?" Tamotsu still was confused and ask more, "Capital?"

Arashi nodded to the amnesiac Tamotsu and then ruffled Tamotsu's hair and said, "I'll tell you another time. Right now, let's keep on moving." Tamotsu nodded and walk along with his new master to learn the experience of finding a 'job'.

 **...**

 **...**

Few hours had passed since Tamotsu and Arashi were walking and, finally, they saw a sign.

" **Rousei Village,** " Tamotsu said as he read the sign. It seems that Tamotsu and Arashi had finally arrived in a town.

"Finally!" Arashi said in relief as they reach the border and saw a town behind a mountain, "We're here! Okay, Tamotsu can you do me a favor?"

"Huh? Sure, what is it?" Tamotsu ask Arashi on what was this favor was.

"There's a friend I know and I need to make sure she can trust you so I need you to stay here for a little bit until I get back," Arashi explained, "And I can't let you go explore the town as I am quite afraid that you will get lost or make a scene." Arashi said silently on that last part as he remembered how Tamotsu made a giant scene by unleashing the Getsuga Tensho, well it was pretty much Arashi's fault. "The moment I find a job for you, we'll train."

Tamotsu nodded his head as he understood. "Alright. I'll just wait then," said Tamotsu as he sat down on a nearby rock beside the road.

"It'll be for a little bit," Arashi said reassuring, "Just wait, Tamotsu!" Arashi wave behind Tamotsu and walk to the town, while wearing a hood on his face.

"Oh!" Then Arashi stopped and said, "Also if anyone finds you don't attack them. And don't let them know I am here as well."

"Huh?" Tamotsu said in confusion, "Why not?" It was rather strange that Arashi didn't want anyone to know about him. "Are you popular?"

"..." Arashi blink and then laughed a little which made Tamotsu more confused, "You could say that... Looks just don't tell anyone about me nor tell them I am here." Tamotsu nodded, still confused but will not tell anyone, and Arashi continued to walk to Rousei Village.  
Tamotsu lay down in the ground as he wait for Arashi to be back.

 **...**

 **...**

Two hours passed and Tamotsu was starting to get very irritated that Arashi has not come back.

' _Geez! What's taking him so long?!_ ' Tamotsu thought as he was ticked off, ' _He said it'll be a little bit until he came back! It shouldn't take this long for Arashi to find me a job! Besides, why the hell do I need a job for?! All I need is to train so I can get my revenge!_ ' Tamotsu couldn't just do nothing anymore. He needed to train but it was taking quite a while as Arashi can sometimes be serious but, at the same time, not be. And Tamotsu didn't like that, AT ALL.

Tamotsu looked and grabbed his sword to unsheate it. It was time for self training.

" **Zangetsu,** " Tamotsu called out his sword, Zangetsu, and it transformed into the khyber knife. Tamotsu can feel it's overwhelming power from it. But Tamotsu was having a little difficulty of holding the Zangetsu sword due to its sheer weight.

"Dang, it's so heavy!" Tamotsu gruntly said, "But I guess I'll swing it around to get use to its weight and probably stall for time!" As Tamotsu said that, he started to swing the Zangetsu sword around to get use to the weight. But, what Tamotsu doesn't know, is there was the Hooded Man who was hiding in the shadow of the mountain.

 **...**

 **...**

 **In the shadow of the mountain**

As the Hooded Man saw that Tamotsu had a master and notice that the master was taking everything quite easy. Then as the master left, he saw Tamotsu's sword turned into a khyber knife which the Hooded Man recognized.

" **Zangetsu...** " The Hooded Man said as he looked at Tamotsu's new giant sword. " **It seems you have learn to use _'your powers'_ and improving it quickly as well.** " Then he saw Tamotsu was having trouble due to Zangetsu's weight being too heavy.

" **But this will not do,** " The Hooded Man said in dissapointment, " **It seems that it was a good idea to obtain some of these creatures.** " The Hooded Man had Danger Beasts around him. Some were same and some were different species. There were around twenty of them and weren't attacking the Hooded Man as there were being manipulated.

He looked at the Danger Beasts, " **Alright you monstrous beasts. Attack the boy.** "

 **ROOOOOOOAR!**

The Danger Beasts obeyed and started to charge at Tamotsu.

"..." The Hooded Man stared at Tamotsu one more time and turn back to hide in the shadows. " **You must get stronger, Tamotsu. Until you are, I'll be waiting for you to face me once and for all.** " As The Hooded Man said that, he vanished in the shadows waiting for the day until Tamotsu was at his fullest potential.

 **...**

 **...**

 **Back to Tamotsu**

 **ROOOOOOOAR!**

As Tamotsu was training, he heard roars and look at the mountains to see countless of Danger Beasts coming towards!

"What the hell?!" Tamotsu exclaimed as he thought why there were Danger Beasts here?! At first, he thought it was one of Arashi's goddamn plan to get Tamotsu to slay Danger Beast again, but he couldn't find Arashi anywhere.

"Damn it!" Tamotsu curse as he readied his Zangetsu sword, "Looks like I have no time to think, but to fight!" Tamotsu charge at the Danger Beasts to slay them.

' _Also can be good as practice,_ ' Tamotsu thought in his mind as this was perfect to test Zangetsu and get use to it's damn heavy weight.

One Danger Beast was in a shape of a giant bear and tried to use its claw to cut Tamotsu, but Tamotsu evade the claw and jumped high near the bear and cut it in half due to Zangetsu's sword sharpness, I guess?

Tamotsu saw another Danger Beast that looked like a snake, that was a size of a log, and tried to swallow up Tamotsu, but as it tried to swallow Tamotsu, Tamotsu brought his sword vertically and, also, cut the snake off by half.

" **!** " Tamotsu saw another Danger Beast that was coming straight at him fast and guarded.

 **Thunk!**

"Grgh!" Tamotsu grunted as the force from one of the Danger Beast and saw that it was in a shape of a gorilla. The gorilla roar as it started to hit its chest and started to send barrages of punches at Tamotsu.

' _So fast!_ ' Tamotsu thought as the gorilla's barrages punches was fast, ' _But...!_ ' Tamotsu can read the gorilla's move and evaded every attack, ' _Arashi is much faster than this!_ ' Then Tamotsu notice another Danger Beast in a shape of a grasshopper behind him raised its claw to impale Tamotsu, Tamotsu didn't had the time to dodge and time slow down as the grasshopper was about to impale Tamotsu, until...

" **...!** " Tamotsu see visions of the orange hair man, again, and saw him fighting someone, Tamotsu couldn't see the fighter as it was blurry. Tamotsu see them kept vanishing and information was pouring in Tamotsu's head and knew what they were doing. The orange hair man and the one who was fighting him was using some technique that lets them move faster than the eye can follow.

Tamotsu know this technique now. It's called...

 **Fwoosh! Stab!**

" **Shunpo!** "

Tamotsu vanish and appeared on the sky seeing the grasshopper Danger Beast impaling the gorilla, killing it.

' _Alright!_ ' Tamotsu thought happily as he was learning more and more of Zangetsu's power, ' _I'm getting use to this!_ ' Tamotsu looked at his sword as he had a theory that he was learning all of the experience from the orange hair man and was learning all of it as fast as he can. But right now, he needed to focus.

" **!** " Tamotsu then notice a Danger Beast coming up behind him and tried to bite him and Tamotsu was about to use his new move to evade the attack.

 **Stab!**

Until something impaled the dinosaur by the neck. Tamotsu look to see who was the one who saved him and saw a girl who was around the same age as him. The girl had a white red vest shirt with a skirt and had long leg socks with black shoes as well has a katana which was stabbing the dinosaur's neck. The girl looked at Tamotsu with red eyes while he looked at her with his blue eyes.

"Are you alright?" The girl ask Tamotsu.

"Y-Yeah," Tamotsu answered uneasily as he couldn't trust the girl.

"..." The girl looked at Tamotsu as if inspecting him which made Tamotsu tense up and gripped his sword if the girl tries to attack him, but-

"Thank goodness," The girl said as she smiled.

"..." Tamotsu just look at the girl and felt something in his chest. He grabbed it as he has no idea what he was feeling. It wasn't pain, but... He doesn't know how to explain it.

"Just wait here," Tamotsu look at the girl who was walking toward to the Danger Beasts, "I'll eliminate them now."

"W-Wait!" Tamotsu shout to stop the girl as he thought she couldn't take them all on and that this was his fight.

 **Slash!**

But the girl was slash one of the Danger Beasts heads off in an instant and was going on to the next one. The girl slash another Danger Beasts its eye and thrust its heart.

"Woah..." Tamotsu said as he looked in awe as the girl killed two Danger Beasts at blinding speed. Then he realize something and shook his head, "Damn it! This isn't the time to keep watching! I gotta help her!" Tamotsu said and rush to help her.

" **!** " The girl then saw another Danger Beast coming up behind her and was about to duck and cut its head off but...

 **Slash!**

Tamotsu got to it first and cut the Danger Beast in half. Now Tamotsu and the girl were back in back as they were surrounded by fourteen remaining Danger Beasts.

"I can handle the rest," The girl suggesting Tamotsu to rest.

"Not gonna happen," Tamotsu rejected the girl's suggestion and gripped his Zangetsu, "I gotta get stronger as well. No way I am letting this chance go to waste!"

"..." The girl looked at Tamotsu and saw the determination in his eyes. She knew that there was no use of convincing him and had no time as the Danger Beasts were ready to eat them both.

"I'll take half while you take the other," The girl said as she readied her sword.

"Got it!" Tamotsu nodded and readied his Zangetsu.

 **ROOOOOOOOAR!**

Tamotsu and the girl with red eyes charged, separately, at the Danger Beasts as the roar was the signal of attacking.

"Haaaa!" Tamotsu charged at a Danger Beast that look like a bull and saw it was charging at Tamotsu at frightening speed. So Tamotsu dug his Zangetsu to the ground and the bull was cut in half. Then Tamotsu notice a tiger that he remember back at the forest and saw it tried to claw Tamotsu's back but Tamotsu jump and was above the tiger and dive bombed it with his Zangetsu.

"Two down. Five more to go," Tamotsu said and notice the remaining Danger Beasts were charging at Tamotsu at once! Tamotsu readied his Zangetsu once more and charge at the middle Danger Beast and cut the head off in half. Then he landed a rock sideway and quickly jump off it to thrust another Danger Beast at the chest.

Then Tamotsu saw the third Danger Beast that shape like a scorpion tried to use its tail to stab Tamotsu but-

 **Slash!**

Tamotsu was able to cut off the tail and stab the scorpion, killing it.

 **ROOOOOOOAR!**

"I see you!" Tamotsu shouted as he saw a Danger Beast that resemble the same bear that Tamotsu killed and use its claw to injure Tamotsu, but Tamotsu use Shunpo and appear behind the bear to thrust it's heart.

' _Alright!_ ' Tamotsu thought as he was taking on multiple monsters easily while learning a new technique, ' _This Shunpo is really useful!_ '

"Four down," Tamotsu said as he dug out his Zangetsu and the bear fell down to the ground backwards and looked at the remaining three Danger Beasts, "Three more to go..."

" **Grrr...** " Tamotsu saw a giant beetle growled and flap its wings to get higher ground. The beetle flew down at high speed to crash at Tamotsu but Tamotsu roll to the right to get out of the way only to notice a giant spider using multiple legs to trap Tamotsu.

 **Fwoosh! Stab!**

However, Tamotsu use Shunpo to prevent being trapped and stabbed the giant spider in the head. Then Tamotsu look at the beetle who was in the sky and saw it trying to charge at Tamotsu again but this time Tamotsu was prepare and jump on top of the beetle and cut off its wings, forcing the beetle to crash land. Tamotsu jumped out of the beetle so he would not be affected from the impact.

 **Thump! Thump!**

As the giant beetle crash to the ground...

 **Stab!**

Tamotsu stabbed it with his Zangetsu and it died slowly. "Alright. Six down..." Tamotsu said as he slowly turn around to kill the last Danger Beast.

"One more... Where is the last Danger Beast?" Tamotsu look around and saw no sight of it. Tamotsu look at his surroundings to see if the last Danger Beast was trying to sneak attack him but see no sight of him nor felt something is wrong.

"...Maybe it ran away," Tamotsu guessed as he placed Zangetsu to his right shoulder. Then he realize something, "The girl!" Tamotsu ran to the girl to see if she was alright and...

"Argh!" Tamotsu then felt pain all over his body and stabbed his Zangetsu in the ground. After two seconds, Tamotsu felt the pain subsided and wonder why he felt the pain, but shook his head and ran to see if the girl was okay.

"...What?" Tamotsu said bluntly as he was seeing was the girl munching meat from the Danger Beasts she had killed.

"Ah," The girl said as she notice Tamotsu and continued eating her meat, "You're alright." Tamotsu look at the Danger Beasts that the girl killed and they were all now bones.

' _A gluttony, huh... How can she eat that much and not get fat?_ ' Tamotsu thought as he kept seeing the girl eating her last meat.

"So you finish your half?" The girl ask Tamotsu.

 **ZOOM!**

"Well-!" Before Tamotsu can finish his answer he saw the last Danger Beast right behind Akame. It was the grasshopper Danger Beast that tried to impale him back then when the gorilla attack. The girl also realize something was behind her and saw that the grasshopper raised its claw to kill.

" **WATCH OUT!** " Tamotsu shouted as he push the girl out of the way.

 **Slash! Splat!**

"Gah!" Tamotsu felt extreme pain as the grasshopper Danger Beasts slash Tamotsu from his left waist to his right shoulder. The grasshopper than thrust its other claw at the girl to impale her! However...

" **Rakurai! (Lightning Strike)** " A shadowy figure sliced the grasshopper danger with a blue lightning sword. Tamotsu saw the sword and knew it was Arashi holding his **Teigu, The Storm Bringer,** with a black hood cloak that was hiding his face.

" **(Cough)!** " Then Tamotsu coughed up blood and slowly fell to the ground.

' _Crap..._ ' Tamotsu thought as his consciousness slowly darken, ' _Losing consiousness..._ '

Then, Tamotsu felt someone had caught him before he hit the ground and his vision darkened.

 **...**

 **...**

" **(Sigh)**. I am seriously getting tired being here," Tamotsu said to himself as he was once again in the darkness, "Huh?" Then, all of a sudden, a shining light appeared in front of Tamotsu.

"A light?" Tamotsu said in confusion and was cautious for a little bit, but shrugged as he said, "It's better being here." Tamotsu walk in the light and and cover his eyes as the light was blinding him. As soon as the light died out Tamotsu open his eyes to see his surroundings.

"I'm back here again," Tamotsu said as he was once again standing in a wall of a building and see Zangetsu in front of him.

" **Hello Tamotsu,** " 'Zangetsu' greeting Tamotsu.

"Hey Zangetsu," Tamotsu greeted back, "So... I'm back here again."

" **Indeed,** " Zangetsu nods.

"And I just learn a new technique," Tamotsu said, "It was... **Shunpo** , ...right?" Tamotsu ask Zangetsu who nodded.

" **I believe you already learned it by now due to the face I already send information about the technique you recently learned,** " said Zangetsu.

"So it is true that I am learning the experience from the orange hair guy," Tamotsu said as Zangetsu nodded.

" **Correct. As you learned and copied the original Zangetsu's user you are able to learn the experience what the original user has now learned,** " Zangetsu explained, " **But be warned, Tamotsu. You may be learning the original user of Zangetsu's experiences but, as you are right now, your body won't be handle the full experience and I don't want to risk of exhausting or straining your body in a middle of a battle, like the Danger Beasts you fought. So train your body and you'll be able to use the full power of Zangetsu.** "

"I see," Tamotsu nodded, as he know why he felt pain all over his body when he killed six of the Danger Beasts, and crossed his arms and look down the ground.

"...But will it be enough?" Tamotsu said as he glared at the mirror as he can see the Hooded Man's reflection.

" **It will be,** " Zangetsu stated with confidence to Tamotsu, " **But you must have faith in me as well as yourself. If you can do that, then you will be ready to face the Hooded Man.** "

"So you know the Hooded Man as well, Zangetsu?" Tamotsu said as he was surprise that Zangetsu know about the Hooded Man.

" **I have learned about him from your memories, Tamotsu,** " Zangetsu said as he explained, " **What you see, I see.** "

As Zangetsu said that, Tamotsu notice if Zangetsu can see what Tamotsu has seen then... "Then... Do you know all of my past?"

" **...** " Zangetsu was silent for a few seconds, making Tamotsu a little impatient and anxious, before answering, " **I do not, Tamotsu. I only see what you have seen, the moment you unleash Zangetsu's name.** "

"...I see," Tamotsu said solemnly.

' _I guess I'll never find out who that person was,_ ' Tamotsu thought as he remember the vision he had.

" **!** " Then Tamotsu notice everything was turning white.

"It looks I'm waking up?" Tamotsu ask Zangetsu who nods.

" **It seems so,** " Zangetsu answered.

"Well... See you next time, Zangetsu?" Tamotsu said as he was kinda looking forward to speaking Zangetsu again.

" **Of course,** " Zangetsu nods as he answered.

 **...**

 **...**

After Zangetsu said that Tamotsu was surrounded by a blinding light and vanished from Zangetsu's sight.

Then Zangetsu turned around as he saw someone hiding in the shadows and said, " **You can come out now.** " The shadowy figure walk out of it's hiding spot and it was reveal to be someone that look exactly like Tamotsu! But his skin and clothes were pure white. And his eyes are black and yellow irises.

" **Looks like he's doing okay,** " The doppelganger said.

" **Thank you for saving him,** " Zangetsu thanking the doppelganger for, somehow, rescuing Tamotsu, " **If it weren't for your mask to materialize in Tamotsu's clothing,**  
 **then he would've died from losing blood countless times.** " As Tamotsu had been cut several times, fatally, and was still alive.

" **Of course** ," The white doppelganger said, " **If he were to die, then same goes for me... So what now?** "4

" **Tamotsu is now learning the experience from the original user of Zangetsu,** " said Zangetsu, " **For now we wait.** "

The doppelganger sighed as it seems like he hates waiting, " **Well he needs to get stronger fast,** " the doppelganger said, " **Because if he don't then all of his powers will be mine...** "

" **...** " Zangetsu said nothing so the doppelganger decided to hide in the shadows for now. But he believes that Tamotsu will not go down easily but question, to himself, what will Tamotsu do when he fulfill his revenge?

 **...**

 **...**

When Tamotsu opened his eyes he saw a brown ceiling. He then sat up and notice there was bandages in his chest.

"Where am I?" Tamotsu said to himself and checked his surroundings. It seems the room Tamotsu was in was small and there was a mirror in front of him. Then he notice that his sword was in a wall to his left.

 **Creak!**

Then Tamotsu saw a door opening and saw that it was Arashi holding a tray of food.

"You seem to always wake up early, Tamotsu," Arashi said as he placed the tray on a nearby table.

"Arashi," Tamotsu said as he looked around, "Where are we?"

"In a cabin far from the village. This place was abandoned so it looked like a good place to hide. Good thing this cabin had some bandages to get you treated," Arashi explained what happened when Tamotsu was unconscious.

"I see..." Tamotsu said and then remembered the girl with red eyes, "What happened to the girl?"

"Girl?" Arashi said in confusion and remember that Tamotsu was with someone, "Ah, that little girl with the katana. I think she went on home after I rush to get you treated."

"..." Tamotsu nods as he was... relieved that the girl was okay.

' _Relieved..._ ' Tamotsu frown as he thought, ' _...That's not like me._ ' He had this feeling on his chest that was slightly... uncomfortable ever since he saw the girl.  
It wasn't pain that he felt on his chest, it was... something he couldn't described it with words.

"Why did you ask?" Arashi said in confusion and thought of something. He then smiled mischieviously, which made Tamotsu a little disturbed, "Ah~ Do you have a crush on her?" Arashi said as he attempt to tease Tamotsu.

However, Tamotsu looked at him confusely and asked, "What do you mean 'Crush'?"

Arashi was taken back that Tamotsu didn't know what he meant. "Y-You don't know what that means?" Arashi asked and hoped that he knew.

"...Is it a technique?" Tamotsu asked curiously as he thought it was a useful move. But Arashi facepalm and shook his head as Tamotsu was really simple-minded.

"No, it's not a technique," Arashi said and sighed, "Well you're still young so it's understandable."

"So what-"

"Just forget it," Arashi said, "You will learn about it when you're older." Tamotsu frown that he hasn't got his answer but Tamotsu decided to forget it since it wasn't a technique.

"...So Tamotsu," Arashi said seriously, "What happened?"

"I don't know," Tamotsu started to explain, "I was waiting for a few hours until you come back and decided to train by myself. Then I saw twenty Danger Beasts coming straight at me," Tamotsu then ask Arashi, "And where were you, Arashi? It's been two hours since you left to find me a job."

Arashi scratch the back of his head as he had no excuse for what happened. He decided to explain whatever he can, "Well... I was trying to find the place where you are able to get a job but it... kinda took me a while to find it... Then, I saw a Danger Beast flying around the area where you were at and rush to help you," Arashi explained, "However, I was able to find the place for you to get a job, if it makes you feel a little better!"

Tamotsu widened his eyes, "Then that means..."

Arashi nodded, "Yep! We are going to train! But not today as you are wounded," Arashi said as he was about to walk out of the room.

"...But I'm fine now," Tamotsu said and Arashi turn around to see Tamotsu removing the bandages to see that the wound was gone, as it was never there.

"..." Arashi widened his eyes as he saw Tamotsu's wounds already wound. Arashi frown... as he had seen it before when he first met Tamotsu. When Arashi defeated Tamotsu he was about to tend to his wounds only to see it wasn't fatal and thought the attack he did was shallow. Until something came out of Tamotsu's clothes...

"Tamotsu," Arashi said seriously, getting Tamotsu's attention, "Do you have any idea that you can heal fast?"

"Heal... fast?" Tamotsu said in confuse, "How long was I out for?"

"Just four hours," Arashi answer, "Normally people would be crippled if they were wounded like you and would take months to recover, but you were able to heal at such fast speed." Then Arashi took out something that completely shock Tamotsu, "And you had this mask with you as well."

' _That... mask...?!_ ' Tamotsu thought as he saw the mask that was identical in his dream! The same skeleton-like mask with a giant circle on the forehead with an X inside of it and a lightning bolt underneath the right eye.

"Arashi... Where did you get that?" Tamotsu said slowly. He couldn't believe that the mask he saw in his dream would be real.

Arashi raised one of his eyebrows, "I found this in your clothes, Tamotsu. It shielded you when one of the Danger Beasts injured you. It also shielded you when I kinda attacked you as well."

"I... always had that...?" Tamotsu said.

"I tried to get rid of it when I first saw it," Arashi said when he remember he first saw it and threw it far away as he felt an evil aura around it, "and when I was about to treat your wounds I saw it again," Arashi then threw it to Tamotsu and Tamotsu grabbed it, "I think you should keep it as a good charm. It's been keeping you alive."

"..." Tamotsu glared at the mask as it reminded him about that day, but... if it's been keeping him alive and it will always come back to him, then he had no choice but to keep it.

"...So what happens now?" Tamotsu ask Arashi, as he was about to leave the room, one last question.

"Well for starters, just eat and get some rest," Arashi said as he was about to leave the room, "Tomorrow we will train and the day after tomorrow we will go to the place where you will get a job." After Arashi said that, he closed the door.

"Okay," Tamotsu said as he then pick up a chopstick that was next to the food and clapped his hands, "Thank you for the food."

 **...**

 **...**

 **In a Secret House hiding in the mountains**

"A boy?" A old man said. He looked middle aged and has blond hair and green eyes. He had a small beard and wore a white shirt with black pants and a red scarf.  
He also had a sword with a red sheath in his waistbelt.

"Yes," The girl, that was with Tamotsu back then at the entrance, said, "He was attacked by twenty Danger Beasts and I assisted him."

"Where is the boy now?" The old man ask.

"I don't know," The girl answered, "The boy was injured by one of the Danger Beasts, but a hooded man rescued him and vanished. I tried searching but I couldn't find them anywhere."

"..." The old man looked at the girl, frownly, for a few minutes making the girl little bit nervous and then nodded, "Alright. You are dismissed."

"Thank you... Father," The girl said as she close the door. When she exited the room she sighed in relief.

"I wonder who that boy is," The girl said top herself as she remembers how the boy had protected her. She believe the boy was absolutely crazy for taking the fatal blow and wonder if the boy was okay.

"Akame!" Until she heard a feminine voice she was very familiar with and saw her friend, "Tsukushi."

"Are you alright?" Then Akame heard a male voice and saw a man who was around seventeen and had black hair with glasses. "I'm fine, **Green** ," Akame assuring her friend.

"Akame can take care of herself, Green," Akame then heard a feminine voice and saw a blond girl who was around the age of eighteen. " **Cornelia!** "

"Damn," Akame then turn to a masculine man who had brown hair and had a scar on his left cheek, "I can't believe I miss all that action! I could've pulverize all of those Danger Beasts!"

"You would've caused a scene, **Gai** ," Akame then heard a cool and commanding voice and saw a boy who was around the age of eighteen and had gray hair.

" **Chief,** " Akame said as she saw her leader.

"So was it true that you saw a boy fighting against twenty Danger Beasts?" The Chief ask Akame.

Akame nodded. "Yes. The boy wielded a sword that was bigger than him and was wearing a dark samurai outfit."

"Is the boy skilled?" The Chief ask Akame another question.

"Well I was busy fighting half of the Danger Beasts that was attacking the boy but he was fast as I took a quick peek and was able to jump super high. I couldn't see much of the boy's fighting so I don't know how strong he is."

"...Then do you think he can be trusted?" The Chief ask one more question.

"..." Akame was unsure that the boy can be trusted, but she remember that the boy had protected her from being harmed. "I believe so," Akame answered as she can trust the boy.

"..." The Chief was silent for a second and said, "I may need to see this boy if I want to trust him."

"Maybe you can introduce him for us, Akame," Tsukushi asked, "When you meet him again I mean."

"Sure," Akame nodded. She didn't know why but she felt inside that she will meet that boy once again. But for now she will rest and tomorrow she will go to her job.

 **...**

 **...**

The old man, who Akame call 'Father', was in deep thought about the boy Akame mention.

" **It seems that I need to test this boy and find out who is the person beside him is** ," The old man said with a evil smile in his face.

 **To be continued.**

 **Next Chapter: First Kill**


End file.
